Jennys story
by That-Big-Ginger
Summary: This is a story about the Doctors cloned daughter Jenny and her relationships with CPT.J.Hartness. This is my first story so please review so my future works can be better. BTW there will be a M rated chapter later so be careful you have been warned. Also i know the chapters are short thats cause i struggle to do big pices of text
1. The Crash

Jenny's story

Well where to start I am a Time-Lord. Cloned from the greatest man in the universe I was born in the fire of war in a breeding chamber fighting against the Hath these sorta fish type things that co-inhabit earth in the distant future.

I have just conandired a ship from the new world and seem to be going well bit turbulent bu…

…

…

…

Well then where to start I honestly don't know I seem to be in some sort of pod of some description its sleek black and seems to have more lights than the north-poles sky, I think I know the controls but honestly the state its in I don't think it matters. Well then what now I am a girl I can tell you that, black hair, wow I got a nice tan and also some sort of metal electronic thing in my hand that makes a racket when I press the button. Also I have some leather band round my wrist with some metal some sort of blue display and it has inscribed onto it the words CPT. no idea what it is but I guess I best start walking.


	2. A Warm Welcome

Chapter 2

Well after walking a bit I come to what looks like a big block of concrete and glass a writhing mass of people mingle between the colossal pillars so stone and sand. I don't recognise a thing so I recon the best thing to do is walk till I see something I recognise after what felt like 7klicks march I reach some thing I do recognise a military base I suppose I should report. I do as is written in the training manual approach salute draw arms then some maniacs run at me with the most out-dated rifles I think I studied in military history and pointed them at me so I did what any respectable soldier would do I beat the crap out of them.

They charge one from the left well he is dealt with by a quick kick to the face, he didn't even try to block its like he has no training at all in any way shape or form. Well the next too after seeing their mate get a boot in the face figure its best they use those useless pieces of metal hanging round their neck for something more than decoration. As they being to hopelessly unload bullets into my body, a quick set of cartwheels gets me behind them and their heads are soon smashed against each other three down five to go. The next four who run are clearly a little more experience but the way a toddler has more experience than a baby at walking than a baby, ultimately still crap at it. The front two run as the back men decide to kneel to fire but the way a child forgets to put on sock they forget that their men are in the way so can't shoot. I take this too my full advantage and grab the scruff of the two front men and throw them with all my might on top of the other two. It's cute really they thought they could ever win gonna have to give them my number some time. Now where is the last "soldier" I use the term loosely if they didn't have uniform I would class them as troops. But where did he go… What the fuck was the ohh crap this is weird I don't know what is happening…

(Jenny falls to floor a dart from her thigh and is dragged into the base)


	3. So then UNIT

Well then I am in a dark room am tied to a chair so this is either some weird guys fantasy or the start of a interrogation.

I honestly can't really remember much I remember being in a fight outside beating the crap out of a bunch of guys then… erm what was it… ohh yeah I got hit by the Dart and I guess they dragged me off I here to be interrogated by what I am guessing will be enough mindless pile of uniform and steel.

What's that there is a figure in the darkness they are tall sleek rough short hair and a long trench coat. Ohh crap what the hell… well I just got possibly the brightest light in human existence in my face. "hello I am CPT. now how are you my petit little friend"

"I am Jenny" I replied though it best to be honest.

"Where we you trained?" that nob of a captain asks.

"I wasn't" I gave the honest answer not the one he expected I dough.

"Where were you born?" he persists with these question my god he is boring.

"I wasn't strictly born" this stumped him a bit.

"what are you" You could see the desperation sneak onto his face.

"I am the militarised clone of The Doctor" this had a adverse effect the second I said this I was being untied and given very formal apologies if I didn't know better I would say they were embarrassed at what they had done.

"well the Jenny welcome to U.N.I.T…


End file.
